infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Spyro (Spyro the Dragon)
Spyro the Dragon is the loop anchor of the Classic Spyro loops. He is usually recognized in his loop for his adventures, and how he managed to pull them off at such a young age. He is very snarky and a bit of a jerk, but deep down he frequently shows that he has a good heart. Due to the fact that there is another Spyro in the loops verse, he usually tends to go by 'Classic' when they're in the same loop. Thanks to a quirk in how the gender of dragon's is determined in Classic's world, Classic has a higher than average chance of looping in as the opposite gender, a fact that he's not ''happy about. Personality Spyro is snarky, a bit of a jerk, and loves to pull pranks even before the loops started. Despite this, he has shown himself to have a good heart deep down, and tends to be a bit naive and have a simple view on things. Powers and Abilities Though not to the same extent as his Legends counterpart, being a purple dragon gives him access to abilities most other dragons can't, and also gives him high reserves of magical energies, something even his Legends counterpart doesn't have access to. *'Elemental powers: Being a purple dragon, he has access to every know dragon element in his verse, as well as a few unconventional ones that normally can't be learned, such as water and even bubble. **'Creativity: '''Though he isn't as powerful as his Legends counterpart, he is much more creative with his elements than his counterpart, allowing for even the aforementioned bubble element to become surprisingly effective in battle. *'Dragon Kata: 'A combination of normal dragon self defense arts and magic, Dragon Kata is the art of channeling chi into normal blows to make them pack a much more powerful punch behind them. **'Chi: '''An extension of Dragon Kata, it's a form of energy that dragons can channel. Spyro describes it as 'kind of like magic, but more combat focused'. *Subspace Pocket: Like most loopers, Classic has this. He managed to access it early on even before his first fused loop due to dragons of his world having a similar pocket to store their gems in. Mainly he keeps an assortment of items he got from his many adventures, such as 'mini-missiles', 'mini-UFOs', and a collection of orbs to let him access abilities he would normally need a power-up gate for. *'Impressive amounts of magical reserves: '''Comes with being a classic Spyro verse dragon. Spyro has impressive amounts of magical reserves, allowing him to easily pick up magical powers and abilities that aren't native to his loop. (So long as the interest him, at any rate) **'Dream Walking: 'An extension of this, Spyro has picked up the ability to dream walk from a non-awake Princess Luna, allowing him to pick up when someone is 'awake' for the loop, as well as mess with peoples dreams in general. **'Magic Command Line: 'An enhanced form of 'Magical Calligraphy', it allows Spyro to access his magic without having to flail his tail around in an attempt to form runes. On top of this, it allows him to see the base enchants and allow him to create his own enchants and spells on a level that even some magic savvy loopers can't. **'Teleportation **'Magic Canceling: '''Thanks to the command line, Spyro is able to see when people are 'running' spells and quickly mess with it to flat out cancel it or create a different result then intended. This also temporarily stuns them. The draw back however is it requires a lot concentration, so he can't fully rely on it in a hectic battle. **'Telekinesis''' **'Egg shield: '''An odd form of defense. Spyro can either use this to guard against attacks or hide from his enemies. **'Healing Magic: Classic has some moderate skills in healing magic after needing to learn it to heal his and Legend's wounds after their battle. The exact extent of it is unknown though. Relationships with other loopers '''Classic Sparx: Best friend, the two have been together since Spyro first hatched from his egg. Hunter: 'Second best friend, Hunter usually tends to be Spyro's wingman in whatever looping shenanigans they get up to. 'Ember: 'Avoided her early on during the loops because of her crush on him, which resulted on her hitting on him a lot. Ever since they finally decided to become 'just friend' though, he's started to consider her a good friend. [[Spyro (Legends)|'Legends Spyro]]: Didn't like him at first with how he doesn't like pranks, and the two usually end up bickering a lot as a result. Despite this, they eventually warmed up to each other, and view themselves as something akin to brothers. '''Cynder: '''Due to the fact that she's Legend Spyro's mate, and Classic is not big on love or relationships, things tend to be rather awkward between them when they're a lone. That said, they do appear to be on friendly terms. Category:Characters Category:Looper Category:Anchor Category:Dragon Realms